


A Breath of Fresh Air

by bmblbtrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, What we missed, night off, talking not talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbtrash/pseuds/bmblbtrash
Summary: Blake and Yang step out from the club on their night off.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	A Breath of Fresh Air

Laughter echoed in the street as the two stepped out of the club into the cool, brisk air. Blake began doing her best impression of Kobalt’s stiff rendition of the Cabbage Patch while Yang showed off her version of Neon’s excessive booty shaking. When Blake couldn’t hold her stoicism any longer, she conceded by doubling over in hysterics - Yang sticking out her tongue in victory.

Finally regaining some composure, they turned to one another. With the world fading to silence, Yang’s previous glee slowly faded to awkwardness as she looked at her partner. She had no idea what to do now. The blonde uncomfortably brought a hand to the back of her head and flashed Blake a doubtful smile. The faunus just giggled into her hand.

“Come on, Yang. It’s a nice night for a walk.” 

Blake extended her hand, which Yang tentatively reached out to take. When their fingers intertwined, Yang’s breath hitched and her eyes widened in disbelief of how perfect it felt. The raven haired beauty offered a soft smile before leading her rather dumbstruck partner down the softly lit street. They continued in silence, side by side, until Yang nervously broke the ice.

“So… fun night off, huh?” she asked hopefully.

“I had a great time!” Blake shot her a winning grin that made Yang feel weak. “Thanks for stepping out and saving me, though. My ears were getting a bit sensitive after all of those decibels for so long. FNKI’s DJ friend really knew how to drop the beat! But better than that, you sure knew how to drop the beat too, stud.”

Her cheeks flared up again as the blonde looked absolutely anywhere but to her left. She needed to get ahold of herself and fast.

“I - you - you weren’t so bad yourself, princess.”

She peeked to see her partner with a small blush, but able to still hold herself a regally as always. Yang’s small smile twitched in satisfaction. Some of the pressure of their previous silence had faded and she let her shoulders relax. She allowed Blake to gently lead the way as they wandered the streets, enjoying the comforting and steady sounds of the city. The air was a bit hazy, but the warm lights of the street created an inviting atmosphere as opposed to the harsh brightness of Atlas.

“Huh?”

Yang was suddenly being tugged to the side of the road; Blake apparently had found something of interest. Passing the gate, she realized they were entering a small park. They trotted along until they found what her partner considered a suitable little pavilion. That was when Blake turned to her and took her other hand. Her eyes were on their conjoined hands until she finally met Yang’s soft lilacs. The blonde’s breath caught at the honest and vulnerable look in those golden depths, trying to say what she wasn’t sure she was prepared to hear. It seemed an eternity before Blake spoke.

“Yang, I know we haven’t had the most time or privacy to talk since… well, Haven actually. I know that we’ve come a long way, regardless. But I also know that I owe you honesty and complete transparency if we carry on the way we have been. I’ve given you so many reasons not to trust me, so I want you to know that my walls are down for you and only you.” Her eyes were wide, sad and regretful. Softly, she added “You deserve to know anything and if you want anything from me, you can take it. It’s all yours.”

She blinked a few times in surprise, then shock, and then anger. She felt her eyes turn red, quickly turning to hide her face from her partner. After a few breaths, she settled enough to turn and respond, still caught between anger and heartbreak.

“Blake,” she brushed a few errant strands from her face, “look at me.” Tucking a metallic finger under the faunus’ chin until their eyes met, “You are no one’s property. You don’t owe me any favors and you don’t owe me an explanation. You don’t owe me things that hurt and need to be stored away. You’ve proven over and over how much you’ve grown, how much you regret, and how much you care without a word. I know. I’ve always known. This isn’t about debts and payments - this is about us finding one another in newer, more mature ways.”

Her eyes glistened with tears of gratitude and something more. “I’m sorry I thought for even a moment after the Vytal festival you could be even a little bit like him. I think you just seemed too good to be true!”

Now Yang laughed. “Well, I mean, aren’t I?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. When Blake laughed, she beamed. She wanted that power forever.

“You really are too arrogant for your own good, Xiao Long. I suppose… that’s what makes you so irresistible.” With that, the cat faunus rose up on her toes and brought her soft lips to Yang’s.

It was hardly a peck and was clearly an invitation for more, but Yang’s brain had gone so numb from shock she simply stood there with a beautiful girl attached to her mouth. Once her head cleared, she slowly pushed her partner away, looking at the ground to avoid facing what she knew was a disappointed look on that gorgeous face. She coughed awkwardly.

“Um, Blake, I… It’s not that I don’t want this… I just haven’t ever… I don’t know how… to be,” she finished lamely, embarrassment clear on her face.

Blake was silent for a moment before realization seemed to set in. “Yang,” she asked tentatively, “am I your first kiss?”

The silence spoke volumes.

“Oh gods, Yang I didn’t know! I’m so so sorry I would have made it more special!”

“No, no! This was perfect! You’re perfect, I just… I don’t want to… I don’t want to be a disappointment.”

She was surprised to hear her partner chuckle. “Babe, you could never be a disappointment.” Yang felt her shirt being tugged forward. “But if you’re worried, I suppose we could still fit in a training session tonight.”

Two delicate hands came up to cradle her face and pull her down into another kiss. The roughness of her chapped lips contrasted with the sheen of lipgloss her partner sported, but those soft lips didn’t seem to mind. They began exploring, leading her deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole as instinct took over and all Yang could do was feel. There was no conscious thought anymore as she was introduced to the intoxicating taste that was Blake Belladonna. Those lithe and deadly arms were wrapped around her neck while her own hands, at a loss for what to do, began exploring her partner’s back. They mapped out her muscles and freely roamed until she found purchase and pulled them flush to one another. It was only when she felt a bite on her lower lip that Yang moaned and squeezed.

Her eyes shot open and her hands left her partner as if having been burnt.

“I - I’m sorry - I didn’t have permission - I’m so sorry I - Oh gods -”

“Shh,” Blake said soothingly, pulling them closer and guiding Yang’s hands back to their position. “It’s alright. I like it,” she pulled Yang close and whispered hotly in her ear, “I like it _a lot._ ”

She closed her eyes and kissed her partner with renewed vigor, adding another experimental squeeze, with which she was rewarded a small moan. Yang didn’t think anything could be better than this moment.

She spoke too soon.

Sirens began wailing in the streets as shouts started to grow. The two reluctantly pulled apart and sighed, clearly disappointed with the interruption. But, duty calls.

“Come on,” Blake told the dazed brawler, “If we take care of this quickly, we might be able to find time for another training session tonight!”

With a wink, the faunus began running. Yang looked after her retreating partner, dreamy expression on her face. She was falling hard and fast, but together, they might be able to work out the perfect landing strategy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, as always, is welcome. Requests or prompts can be sent to me on my tumblr sonofabludger and I'll get to them when I can!


End file.
